


A Night to Remember

by heaukage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, First Time, I don't know how I wrote this, Lesbian, Oral, Sex, club, dildo, don't look at me, night out, strap on, they encouraged me to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaukage/pseuds/heaukage
Summary: Ino invites Sakura out for a night on the town on her first Friday off in a while to let loose and party. A chance encounter ends them both in Ino's bed, twisted in the sheets.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisma/gifts), [Nae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nae/gifts).



> This is a present for three of my friends and all of the InoSaku lovers out there. This might be the filthiest thing I've ever written even though it's pretty tame? This is my first F/F work so if there's anything that doesn't sound right, please let me know. I appreciate criticism. Helps me become a better writer. I hope you enjoy!

_ Hey, are we still on for tonight?  _ Sakura stared at her phone, not paying attention to the meeting that she was in. The grey bubble looked back at her, the question glaring. The only thing that was on her mind was the text that she had just received from Ino.

 

For once in her miserable life, she was off and it was Friday night. She hadn’t seen Ino in months and she missed her best friend a lot. They had planned to go out to a club and get completely wasted on girly drinks and shots. It sounded like a perfect night. She didn’t understand why she was hesitating now.

 

“Sakura!” Tsunade yelled, causing everyone else in the meeting to look at her with her phone in her hand. She stood in the front of the room, her hands angrily resting on her hips. Her pale blonde hair was its usual ponytail and her seaweed green eyes had a fire behind them. Tsunade’s youth and beauty never failed to stun her, she looked like she was Sakura’s age but was in fact twice that. Anger did not suit her strange beauty, it only diminished her youthness but it was an expression that she had often because she was in charge of all of the new hires. Sakura was her right hand but that didn’t mean she didn’t get her fair share of talking to. “Is there something more important than the lives of stage four cancer patients going on in your life right now?”

 

“No, ma’am,” Sakura responded obediently, tucking her phone away in her jacket. She focused during the rest of the meeting but texted Ino back in the affirmative when Tsunade’s attention was focused elsewhere. She was tired of following the rules. 

 

☪

 

Sakura nervously looked at herself in the mirror while her doorbell relentlessly rang, signaling that Ino was outside, ready to come in and wait for the Uber. But Sakura wanted to make sure that she looked perfect. She hadn’t seen Ino in a while and she wanted to make sure that she made an impression.

 

She usually wore her hair tied up at work but she let it down tonight. Her pink hair wasn’t long but it made a nice impression, framing her soft heart shaped face. Her makeup was very simple. She put on a soft gloss and a bit of highlighter so that she would glow in the blacklights of the nightclub. She wore diamonds studs in her ears along with small gold hoops. The dress she finally decided on was a simple red off shoulder bodycon dress that hugged all of her curves that she rarely got to show off. On her feet she wore black pointed stilettos. She gave herself one more nervous twirl in the mirror and then ran to the door to answer it.

 

Ino was looking stunning and annoyed, as usual. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and her pale blue eyes twinkled with mirth. She was wearing a knit halter jumpsuit with enormous gold hoop earrings and multiple gold necklaces of varying sizes. The jumpsuit was tight enough that Ino’s enormous breasts were spilling out of her shirt but Sakura knew she liked the attention. She leaned up against the doorframe and her face immediately brightened with a warm smile once she saw Sakura. She made her way in without being told that she could.

 

“Don’t you look just good enough to eat, Sakura! Who knew that you actually had something sexy in that miserable closet of yours.” Ino gushed, looking at her up and down. She frowned playfully when she looked at her face. “Nothing we can do about that fivehead though. Such a shame.”

 

Sakura pushed her friend away with a frown. Her face was brighter than the blush she had put on the apples of her cheeks. “Shut up, you idiot! Not all of us can look like a supermodel, ya know.”

 

“I know, but you do,” Ino retorted simply, focusing her attention elsewhere, leaving Sakura at a loss for words. “So did you order this Uber or what?”

 

Sakura nodded. “Yeah, I did. It should be here in about 15 minutes. I don’t know what you want to do until then. We could―” Her mouth dropped as she saw Ino going through the wooden cabinets in her kitchen, looking for something.

 

Ino stared at her sadly. “Do you not have anything to drink in this place? I want to get a little bit of a buzz on before we actually get to the place. Being sober in a club is so boring.”

 

Sakura sighed and chuckled before joining Ino in the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of Malibu out of the fridge and Ino clapped her hands with delight. “I knew you wouldn’t let me down! This is the yummy stuff too!”

 

Ino checked Sakura’s fridge again and pulled out some mango nectar and lemonade before placing two large glasses on the table. She put an ungodly amount of alcohol in each of them which Sakura tried not to be bothered by. She knew she said that she wanted to get trashed tonight but she didn’t know how far that Ino was willing to go. Ino poured some lemonade with a touch of mango nectar into each glass and handed her one of them. “Drink up,” she grinned, putting the glass to her lips. “We don’t have much time before he gets here.”

 

Sakura’s eyes brightened. “I have an idea! Why don’t we have a chugging contest?”

 

Ino grinned in response. “I’m up for the challenge.” She winked. “And here I thought I was the one who was going to be coming up with all of the wild things that we were going to do tonight.”

 

Sakura didn’t know why but Ino’s statement made a shiver go down her spine. She felt slightly...aroused. She shook her head, trying to ignore her feelings. “You think you know me but you don’t! I’m going to surprise you!”

 

Ino smirked like a cat who ate the canary. “I hope that you do.”

 

Sakura blushed again. “All right, let’s do this on three! 1, 2―”

 

“THREE!” Ino grabbed her glasses and threw her head back, the liquid going down her throat at an amazing speed but Sakura was faster. She practically inhaled the delicious concoction that Ino had made in seconds.

 

She regretted the moment she put down her glass. Suddenly everything was hazy and her limbs were almost moving on their own. Ino pointed at her and giggled. “I don’t think that was a good idea. I don’t think that you can handle that much alcohol at once.”

 

Sakura shook her head furiously. “No, no! I know that I will be abSOLUTELY fine.”

 

Ino smiled seductively as she leaned over the table, her breasts nearly spilling out of her shirt. “I hope you don’t because then I’ll have to take care of you.”

 

Sakura blanched, confused. “What does that even mean?”

 

☪

 

The pair arrived at the club around 11:30. The party seemed to be in full swing. The lights coming from the club seemed to be almost blinding. Sakura practically stumbled out of the Uber and Ino caught her hand, trying to keep her upright. Ino giggled at her wobbly friend. “Maybe you  _ shouldn’t _ have tried to go wild tonight.”

 

Sakura shook her head furiously, finding her balance and walking confidently towards the club door. “I’m going to be fine, Ino. You don’t know me.”

 

Ino shook her head as she followed her tipsy friend towards the club. They went to the back of the line but the stunning pair caught the eye of the bouncer. “Hey!” he shouted. “Hey! The two sexy ladies in the back with the pink and blonde hair! Come to the front, please!”

 

Ino and Sakura exchanged an excited glance before striding towards the front of the line, ignoring the jealous snorts and whispers from the people who were still waiting.

 

“What are your names?” the bouncer asked, giving them both a once over.

 

“I’m Ino Yamanaka and this is my best friend, Sakura Haruno,” Ino replied before Sakura got a chance to open her mouth. Sakura waved silently and blushed, saying nothing.

 

“Well, I need you both in my club,” the bouncer asserted. “Please come inside and look just as sexy as you do now.”

 

Ino winked at him as she grabbed Sakura’s hand. “Will do, sir! Maybe you could come out and join us when you’re done with this.”

 

“Hm, I just might,” he growled playfully.

 

The club was alive with activity. Everywhere that you looked, there were people dancing, drinking, and having a good time. They were people on top of tables and grinding on poles. It seemed that Ino and Sakura weren’t the only ones who wanted to get loose.

 

Sakura bumped Ino’s shoulder as she took in their surroundings. “Why did you tell that to the bouncer? He seemed kind of creepy.”

 

“I can’t hear you!” Ino yelled. 

 

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried again. “WHY DID YOU TELL THE BOUNCER TO COME INSIDE?” 

 

Ino smiled. “YOU HAVEN’T GOTTEN LAID IN A WHILE, RIGHT? I THOUGHT HE WAS CUTE!”

 

Sakura blushed and looked around, hoping no one had heard their exchange but everyone was deeply engrossed in their dancing. She shrugged and pulled Ino towards the bar. “I need more drinks if I’m doing to do that!”

 

Sakura leaned over the bar and yelled, “4 shots of Bacardi, please!” Ino eyed her mysteriously and Sakura only smiled. “I’m trying to show you that I can have fun, too!”

 

The bartender slid the shots in Sakura’s direction. Sakura split it amongst the two of them. Sakura threw her head back along with the two shots, one after the other. Ino followed in suit. 

 

The two of them began chatting about their lives, talking about previous friendships and relationships. They had basically forgotten that they were at a club and were trying to party. The two girls were in their own world. At least, until someone interrupted them.

 

A man came up from behind Sakura and grabbed her ass. “Hey baby,” he whispered seductively in her ear.

 

Sakura grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist so hard that she heard a snap. He yelled, causing attention to be called to the trio. “What the hell!” He whimpered, staring at Sakura incredulously. “You have the strength of a freaking bull!”

 

“Who told you that you could touch me?” Sakura spat at him as Ino held her back.

 

“I just thought that you were hot…” The guy said, staring at his limp wrist. “What the hell...I don’t think my wrist is ever going to be the same again.”

 

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Just go to the hospital. You’ll be fine. Don’t know if they have a cure for being a huge perv, though.” She saw people staring at them and her brain scrambled for a reason why she went against him so strongly. “It doesn’t matter what you thought. I’m gay, anyway.” Ino stared at her incredulously.

 

“Oh yeah?” The bartender chimed in. “Prove it. Dance with her. That’s your girlfriend, right?”

 

Sakura snorted and pulled Ino onto the dancefloor with seductive eyes. She pressed her lips to Ino’s ear for a whisper. “Just go along with it, okay?”

 

_ “Gotta give it to her like we in a marriage…” _

 

Unforgettable by French Montana and Swae Lee was playing over the speakers and it was the perfect song to grind hips to. Sakura pressed her hips onto Ino’s and grinded them together, not breaking eye contact with her. She put her hands on Ino’s waist, pulled them apart and slammed them back together in rhythm with the song. She couldn’t help the heat pooling in her belly but she tried to ignore it and focus on the task at hand. She could barely hear the cheers and whistles coming from the crowd around her. All she could feel was the heat growing between them and the look in Ino’s eye.

 

Sakura shook her head and spun her herself around and began twirling her hips against Ino’s groin, eliciting a small moan from Ino’s mouth. She bent over and spun her ass on Ino, causing Ino to grab Sakura’s hips and return the grind.

 

Ino turned Sakura around and pressed her lips to her neck, sucking hard on her flushed skin. Sakura gasped, not prepared for the sudden contact but she couldn’t fight the tingles spreading throughout her body. 

 

“Just go along with it,” Ino whispered jokingly before putting her lips on Sakura’s, snaking her tongue inside her mouth.

 

Sakura was hesitant at first but then she returned the kiss. Ino’s mouth was warm and the alcohol made her tongue taste sweet. She was savoring the taste of the lemonade that they drank earlier in her mouth and somehow Ino’s flavor in the mix made it taste even sweeter.

 

Ino broke them apart and waved to the watching crowd. Many of the men watching looked defeated as they began to walk out. Some of them even waving money and begging for them to come back. “That’s all folks! Get the rest of your kicks at home. Me and my lady are going to take this show on the road.” She grabbed Sakura’s hand and pushed their way through the cheering crowd. Ino waved down a taxi when they got outside and hopped in. Sakura slid next to Ino the cab, her head spinning from the alcohol and the life-changing kiss she had just received. She had always been questioning her sexuality, especially around Ino. She was just so... _ breathtaking _ and everything about her was intoxicating. She was like an elixir that Sakura could not get enough of.

 

“Hey,” Sakura whispered, leaning on Ino’s shoulder who had her hand on her thigh, “where are we going?”

 

Ino looked at her incredulously. “The show must go on!”

 

☪

 

Ino’s apartment was the closest address to the club so that’s where the cab driver dropped them off. Ino paid the man and motioned Sakura to follow her inside. Ino’s apartment building was lavish. She had spent most of her father’s life insurance on the place and it was worth every single cent. They went into the elevator and stood next to each other, awkwardly staring into space. When the elevator dinged and Ino walked out, Sakura almost forgot where she was. She was so deep into her mind. Sakura didn’t believe what was happening. She thought her head was still spinning from the alcohol. It was like one of her dreams was coming true. She needed an explanation. 

 

Ino opened the door to her lavish apartment. It was gorgeous and filled with flowers as a reminder of her mother’s previous occupation. The style of the apartment itself was minimalistic. The colors were warm and there was a lot of plush furniture everywhere. Sakura stood awkwardly in the entryway while Ino disappeared into the kitchen. Sakura was the one who finally spoke up first.

 

“Did you really mean what you said in the car?” Sakura inquired timidly.

 

Ino didn’t answer as she crossed the apartment and kissed her again, this time soft and reassuring, as if she was trying to answer Sakura’s questions with her lips. She pulled away, looking deep into Sakura’s eyes. Sakura bit her lip as she looked back into Ino’s cerulean ones. “I’ve wanted this for such a long time, Sakura. Don’t tell me that you haven’t wanted it too. I could feel it in the kiss we shared earlier. It wasn’t just for show. I could feel the emotion in it.”

 

Sakura blushed before looking down at the plush carpet. “Ino, I―” Ino tugged at her dress, causing it to fall on the floor, revealing her erect nipples to the cold air conditioned air.

 

Sakura unconsciously covered herself with her hands, feeling the strange sensation of the cold air. Ino pulled them away with a warm smile. “You don’t need to do that, you’re beautiful. You don’t need to hide anything for me.” Ino placed her mouth on Sakura’s neck and began sucking. “You can think later,” she murmured into her flushed skin.

 

“Ino, please,” Sakura managed to mumble. Ino stopped at looked Sakura worriedly, hoping that she didn’t cross a line. Sakura blushed again with the intense eye contact. “It’s just―I’ve always wanted you too. I never thou―”

 

Ino brought their lips together for a tender kiss, savoring the sweet taste of the Bacardi and Malibu on Sakura’s tongue. No more words were needed.

 

Ino broke the kiss and and pulled Sakura into her bedroom. She pushed Sakura onto the bed with a cocky grin. Ino dove into the bed on top of her and kissed her again, this time with less urgency, running her hands down to the small of Sakura’s back. She didn’t want to remember how to breathe.

 

Sakura fumbled with the zipper on the back of Ino’s jumpsuit, pulling it down and exposing Ino’s ivory skin. Ino paused and helped her by pulling off the one piece and throwing it to the floor on the side of the bed. She then returned to kissing Sakura.

 

Sakura was at first hesitant, reciprocating with soft, fluttery kisses, not wanting to believe that her fantasy was coming true. She eventually gave in. She allowed Ino to suck on her tongue and bite on her rosy lips. Ino winked before trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down to her neck and collarbone.

 

Ino stared at Sakura’s glowing skin before licking at the small beads of sweat and sucking on her nipples hard, causing Sakura to cry out in pleasure.

 

“Oh, shit, Ino,” Sakura breathed, “just like that.” She writhed under Ino’s talented mouth.

Ino smirked as she pinched one of Sakura’s taut nipples, causing her to hiss loudly. She massaged it roughly between her two soft fingers. “Tell me how you like it, Sakura. Do you like it rough?”

 

Sakura blushed deeply. “Sto―” Her voice cut off as Ino placed her mouth on Sakura’s other nipple, tugging at the skin with the edges of her teeth and sucked hard, releasing it with a satisfying pop. Sakura’s body melted into the bed with a long sigh. “Or do you like it soft?” She lazily licked the raw skin, worshipping it with the tip of her tongue.

 

Ino grinned, looking up at Sakura. “Oh...baby...I think you like it  _ really  _ rough and I’m just the one to give you to you.” She placed her hand on Sakura’s already quivering pussy and made a overexaggerated shocked face. “You’re so fucking wet...oh, I’m going to give it to you so good that you’re going to pass out from ecstasy. I can’t wait to taste you.” 

 

Ino dipped down and kissed her inner thighs, making her way to Sakura’s moist entrance. She tugged at her damp panties with her teeth and finished pulling them off with her hands. She could feel Sakura tingle under her touch and she smiled against her skin. She raised her head and stared at Sakura directly before speaking. “I’ve wanted this for so long so I’m going to savor this. I’m going to make you cum in three ways. Using my fingers, using my tongue, and using my tongue and my fingers. And I want to watch you come undone through all of it so keep those beautiful eyes on me.” She climbed towards Sakura’s face to kiss her again, soft and slow, while her fingers were making circles around her belly button.

 

Ino’s fingers dipped down to Sakura’s clit where she pinched the sensitive nub between her fingers, causing Sakura to gasp and break their kiss, leaning back to let out a short moan. Ino brought Sakura’s mouth back onto hers but not before saying, “None of that. I want to be kissing you while you make your sounds of pleasure. I want to taste your moans in my mouth while I can.” She pulled away for a second before smiling. “Open wide.” She put three of her fingers in Sakura’s mouth and Sakura began sucking them greedily. Ino bit her lips as she watched Sakura keep eye contact with her as she bobbed her head up and down, giving Ino’s fingers a generous layer of saliva.

 

Ino pulled her fingers out of Sakura’s mouth and made her way down to her entrance. She teased her by putting one finger into her hole and pushing it back and forth. “You’re so wet that it slid in so easily...tell me, do you touch yourself?”

 

Sakura nodded without a word, knowing that her mouth would only give away the intense pleasure that she was feeling right now. She knew that it was nothing to be ashamed of but she was embarrassed that she was this close to an orgasm and Ino hadn’t even done anything yet. She couldn’t wait for her turn to make Ino fall apart under her fingers.

 

“Tell me...tell me how you touch yourself…” The way Ino was breathing so heavily, just at the thought of Sakura playing with her clit when no one else was around was making Sakura squirm. She had no idea that Ino had such a dirty mouth. She took a deep breath so that her voice would come out clear but it was shakier than she imagined that it was going to be. “I like to, ah, finger myself and...ah...play with my clit.” She could barely speak.

 

Ino slipped another finger and Sakura swore that she could see stars. Sakura was trying to keep eye contact with Ino but she couldn’t keep her eyes open for too long. “Oh? Like this?” She picked up the speed slightly and Sakura bucked against her fingers, trying to meet her thrusts. “What do you think about?”

 

“I think about you...bending me over and fucking me from be―OH SHIT!” Sakura’s back arched as Ino found her g-spot and added another finger before continuing to pound against it mercilessly. She had never spoken this much during sex before but she kind of liked it. It was hot and brought the intimacy up to a new level.

 

“Maybe we’ll try that next time.”

 

_ Oh God...next time…  _ “Please don’t fucking stop, holy shit! Fuck! I’m so fucking close...” Sakura grinded her hips against Ino’s talented fingers.

 

Ino grinned. “I can feel you tightening around my fingers. Come for me.” She went even faster as Sakura’s eyes widened, her back arched, and she squirmed against Ino’s fingers, which did not stop their assault as she continued to ride out her orgasm.

 

Ino did not waste any time as she dove back down on the bed to taste Sakura’s cum, licking the remnants of her orgasm off her skin like it was melting ice cream dripping off a cone. She rested her mouth on Sakura’s clit and began sucking on it, not giving Sakura time to recover from her orgasm. Sakura was still sensitive and she cold feel the horizon of the next one approaching quickly. 

 

But it was her time to be bold. As she fondled her nipples, she murmured, “Ino, look at me.”

Ino looked up but continued sucking on her clit.

 

“I want us to come together...touch yourself for me.”

 

Ino pulled away slightly so that she could speak. Her voice came out husky. “Fuck, Sakura, you’re so hot when you order me around like that. Tell me how you want me to do it.”

 

Sakura mumbled something unintelligible at first because she wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction from her. Ino was compliant as a kitten, staring at her with a wide eyed, puppy like expression. The sight of her cum on her lips was enough to send her mind spinning. “I want you to fuck yourself while you’re sucking me. I want you to stuff your pussy with as many fingers as you can fit in there and slam your fingers in and out as you’re tasting my cum.”

 

Ino only could respond with a muffled moan as she struggled to take her underwear off fast enough. She used one of her hands to steady her mouth on Sakura’s clit and she tucked the other hand underneath her body. Sakura could feel Ino’s moan echo against her skin as she placed her fingers inside of herself.

 

“Oh, Ino, you sound so fucking wet for me. Show me how much you want me. Fuck yourself faster.” The pace of Ino’s tongue increased in intensity and sloppiness as she complied with Sakura’s demands. Her hips bucking against her own thrusts. Her fingers tightened their grip on Sakura’s skin but Sakura barely noticed because the way Ino’s tongue was hitting against her clit was making her feel like she was in heaven. Ino’s muffled cries against her pussy only increased her pleasure tenfold.

 

The idea that Ino was wet for her and was getting off on her own moans and was almost too much for Sakura to bare. Her second orgasm came soon after, her back arching and fingers twisted in Ino’s sheets. Ino struggled to keep her mouth on Sakura’s clit as Sakura writhed about, not realizing that this orgasm was going to be more powerful than the last one.

 

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and Ino paused as her body scrunched up and her orgasm washed over her. “You sound so fucking hot when you come, I―” Ino couldn’t finish her thought as her eyes spread wide and she wiggled on the bed, almost falling off. 

 

When they both calmed down, Sakura pulled Ino up for a kiss. “Give me your fingers. I want to taste you.”

 

Ino stuffed her fingers into Sakura’s mouth and she sucked on them greedily, keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

 

“My turn,” Sakura murmured against Ino’s mouth.

 

Ino gripped her shoulder and grinned. “You must’ve forgotten. I said I would make you cum in  _ three  _ ways. I’m not done with you yet.”

 

Sakura swallowed audibly, her arms already shaking. What they had done earlier had been so intense, she had forgotten all about what Ino had said in the beginning of all of this.

 

She eventually nodded. “All right but it’s my turn next.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Ino murmured, trailing her fingers over Sakura’s sweaty collarbone. Her head dipped back down to the spot that it had cared for the entire night. “But for now, let me have my fun, babe.”

 

Ino knelt down in front of Sakura’s crotch and pushed down her abdomen with her hands, laying Sakura flat on the bed on her back. She put her mouth back on Sakura’s clit, giving it one long, excruciatingly slow lick before pausing to purr like a kitten. “It tastes even better than the first time because I can taste all of your sweet cum on my tongue.” Sakura groaned as Ino sucked again before releasing her clit once more. “You came so much...I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat it all. But you’ve always known that I  _ love  _ a challenge.”

 

Sakura gasped as Ino lapped at her cum and clit, devouring whatever her tongue could cover. Sakura writhed underneath Ino’s intense lapping and scrunched up as she slipped one, then two, then three fingers inside her.

 

“All that cum makes it so easy for me to fuck you,” Ino whispered, her voice quivering with desire. “I can fit so many fingers in here. I bet you like it like that, don’t you, you little slut? You love that pussy of yours to be filled to the brim. Stuffed so much that you can’t even breathe.”

 

“Ah, fuck! Ah….fuck, fuck, I…” Sakura could only speak in gasps. Her brain could barely comprehend what was happening. She didn’t even know what Ino was saying because her nerves were in sensory overload. The feeling of Ino’s warm, soft tongue lapping tenderly yet intensely against her clit and Ino’s now four fingers slamming against her g-spot was too much to handle. Her head was spinning and she couldn’t even see anymore because her eyes had rolled back so far. She could hear herself moaning but she had already entered another realm. One where pleasure was the only feeling and the world was a pure white and she knew of nothing else.

 

She could not hear herself scream when she came but she felt and saw it. Her world of white burst into blues, reds, yellows, purples, greens, and oranges. She could feel her body twist, curl, and writhe against Ino’s mouth and fingers but she didn’t ease up one bit. It actually felt like she increased the pressure.

 

When Sakura finally stopped shaking and opened her eyes, all she could see was Ino smiling at her with such a warmth, she began to blush.

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Sakura asked meekly, her voice still hoarse from the screaming.

 

Ino ran her fingers through Sakura’s sweaty hair wistfully. “You’re just so breathtaking when you cum. I’ve never felt more grateful to be alive than when I hear you scream out my name in that voice of yours and I watch to thrash against my mouth and feel you clench against my fingers.” She slipped her dripping fingers into her mouth, savoring the taste of them as she continued talking. “And the taste of your cum is almost addictive. I swear I could eat your pussy forever.”

 

“Enough with the sappy talk,” Sakura murmured, burying her face in Ino’s neck. “Where’s your dildo?”

 

“Why...what?” Ino was completely dumbfounded. 

 

“I know you have one. I know you think about me and fuck yourself senseless to the vision of me slamming your ass with my tongue in it. So I’m going to make your dream come true. But first, where is it?” Sakura demanded, making Ino’s face redder than she knew possible.

 

Without another word, Ino opened the drawer next to her bed and pulled out two dildos. One was a strap on and the other was a double sided dildo. Sakura grinned as she grabbed the strap on. “We can do that one later.”

 

Sakura momentarily got off the bed to fix herself and put the dildo on properly. She was about to start to try to figure it out but then Ino shouted, “Stop!”

 

“What’s the matter, beautiful?” Sakura inquired.

 

Ino smirked and Sakura’s heart began to race because she had only smiled like that when she was going to say something dirty. Her voice came out sweet and innocent except her words were the exact opposite. “I was wondering...could you fuck yourself with it first while I watch? I want to feel your cum inside of me when you fuck me.”

 

Sakura stared helplessly at Ino for a moment with a plastic penis in her hand, wondering why she hadn’t made her move sooner. This woman was wilder than her best fantasies.

 

Sakura crawled back on the bed and laid down so that her pussy was in Ino’s vision for her own viewing pleasure. As she about to place it into her dripping pussy, Ino had another request.

 

“Could you please also talk like I’m fucking you? You were just so hot when you were talking like that before…” Her voice was shaking now.

 

Sakura swallowed roughly before sliding the thick cock inside herself. “Oh fuck, I don’t know if I can fit it all in my tight pussy...I’ve been saving myself for you for so long…” She groaned, her hand shaking with desire. “Can you feel it? Can you feel how wet I am for you?”

 

“Yes…” Ino replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Sakura didn’t look down from the ceiling but she could tell from Ino’s soft voice that Ino was fingering herself intensely.

 

Sakura could feel herself tightening on the appendage but she didn’t want to cum without Ino’s tongue or fingers inside of her so she stopped.

 

She licked her lips as she removed the strap on from her dripping pussy and got off the bed to put the appendage back on. She could see Ino trembling with anticipation and that turned her on even more. The sight of her lopsided grin, blonde hair stuck on against her heated and sweaty skin, and her cum covered fingers made her want to lose control.

 

Sakura pulled her in for a kiss wanting to taste the sinful concoction of Ino’s juices mixed with hers.

 

“Our cum tastes so good together,” Ino murmured breathlessly against Sakura’s swollen lips.

 

Sakura pushed Ino on the bed with a cocky grin. “You have such a filthy mouth.”

 

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” Ino mewed. “I just want you to fill me with that fat cock covered with your cum so badly. I want your cum inside me.” She sucked her fingers as she kept intense eye contact with Sakura who was practically drooling at this point.

 

“There you go again with that nasty mouth of yours.”

 

Ino grinned cockily at her with her cum still on her lips, making her look sinful and irresistible. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

Sakura roughly pulled Ino by her hair and put her mouth by her enormous cock. “Guess I’ll just have to shut you up.” She pushed Ino’s mouth towards the strap on who greedily took it into her mouth and bobbed up and down, coating it with saliva. She lazily dragged her tongue over the cockhead and stroked her like she was giving the best blowjob of her life. 

 

Even though she wasn’t actually giving any stimulation from this, Sakura felt like she was actually getting her dick sucked. Seeing Ino on her knees, eyes watering, spit dribbling from her mouth, she thought she could never be more beautiful.

 

“Is this how you used to suck other men’s cocks when you were thinking about licking the cum out of my pussy with your tongue?”

 

Ino quivered as she continue to suck intensely.

 

Not satisfied with her reaction, Sakura began slamming the cock in her mouth as far as it could go, realizing that Ino did not have much of a gag reflex. She coughed and spit dribbled from her mouth but she did not falter.

 

Sakura slid the cock out of her mouth and pulled her up by her chin for a kiss. “You did such a good job. Now time for your reward.”

 

Sakura pushed Ino back on the bed and pinned her arms down. She used her knee to spread Ino’s legs apart.

 

She took the dildo into her hand and rubbed the tip of it on Ino’s clit. Ino bit her lip in frustration but said nothing.

 

Sakura placed a finger in Ino’s hot, awaiting pussy and gasped as she felt inside. “All of those cocks inside of you and you still wanted me, huh?”

 

“Can you stop teasing me and fuck me already?” Ino groaned.

 

Sakura winked. “Your wish is my command.”

 

Ino moaned and her eyes rolled back as Sakura slid inside her. She had never done anything like this before so her first few strokes were slow and awkward. But being inside Ino, hearing her breathy moans and her own mixed in, seeing her gorgeous breasts slap together with each stroke, everything just felt right.

 

“Ah, fuck, ah, harder, please,” Ino begged between moans. “Deeper, I want to feel you in my stomach…”

 

Sakura slid all the way out before slamming into her again.

 

“Oh fuck! That’s it! Again!” Ino shouted.

 

Sakura jumped off the bed, positioned herself in front of Ino’s pussy, grabbed her hips, and thrust into her again, hoping to hit that sweet spot to make her scream.

 

She adjusted herself slightly multiple times until the sounds that Ino was making weren’t human. They were animalistic.

 

Sakura slapped and pinched her nipples as Ino yelled to high heaven. She almost thought that she was doing too much but Ino kept repeating, “Don’t fucking stop.”

 

Sakura began rubbing her clit while she was stroking her and she swore Ino’s blue eyes turned completely white. Her speech became even more garbled.

 

Ino clenched and unclenched the sheets until her pale skin turned white with her eyes squeezed shut. “I’m so close…”

 

Sakura let go of Ino’s hips and used her hand to force Ino to make eye contact with her. “Open your eyes,” she murmured gently. “I want you to look at me when you cum.”

 

Ino opened her eyes gingerly. Sakura slowed her strokes down to a snail’s pace but kept them just as deep.

 

“Ah...fuck…”

 

Sakura smiled gently at her. “Let go. Let yourself go.”

 

Ino’s back arched on the bed and it took all of her focus to keep her eyes open. Wave after wave of pleasure kept hitting her and Sakura did not stop stroking until Ino’s orgasm was over.

 

When it was over, Sakura pulled out of her and laid next to her, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

 

“So,” Ino asked hoarsely, “what are you up to tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Some people in the comments have indicated that they want some more from these two! Thank you so much for the sweet words and support. I really appreciate it. Please let me know what you want in the comments as well. Would you like a longer fic or more one shots? I want to give the people what they want. :)


End file.
